A motor control system redesign is currently being finalized. It will be a modified design of the present system being used on X9B for the past twelve years. The new features will include relays that cut power to the motors in the event of a fault. There will be multiple ways of triggering and sending the signal to several motors to stop motors that move in tandem. This system has proven its reliability over the last twelve years with only one repair required. The new system will be able to handle up to 32 motors. There are currently 17 motors associated with the beamline, and typically 4 to 10 motors associated with a given setup depending on the complexity of a given experiment. With the new system we will motorize the primary apertures which are used to define narrow beams for beamline diagnostics and X-ray optics alignment. The monochromator has 4 motors that control the Bragg angle, the trolley position (beam height), the crystal radius of curvature and the cone angle. With the new system the Bragg angle will act as a Master, and the remaining three motors plus the voltage applied to the piezo stack will be slaved to it. Not only will this speed up the motion of the monochromator for step scan data collection, but the synchronous motion of the motors will allow data collecting while the monochromator is scanning.